Bill Cipher
Character Statistics Key: '''Pre-Liberation | Physical Form '''Tier: 11-A | 2-A Name: '''Unknown (His true name causes madness to human beings), goes by Bill Cipher, Creature No. 326 '''Gender: '''Unknown (Bill's species has 14 million different genders), referred to as male '''Age: '''Trillions of years old '''Classification: '''Dream Demon '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High. Regenerated from his arms and legs) Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection ( Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation ) , Non-Corporeal (A being made out of pure energy), Teleportation ( Can Teleport in and out of minds) , Shape-Shifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone) Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance) , Telekinesis, Transmutation (Could Alter Mabel's Appearence) , Pyrokenisis (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks) , Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds) , Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely) , Inter-Universal Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down) , Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing. More detailed list of creation abilities explained here ), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can enter people's minds. Is known as a "dream demon"), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes) ,Illusion Creation (Can create objects like The dimensional Rift), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel ) Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight/levitation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human), Telepathy ( Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit ), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), Portal Creation, Cloning (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Energy Manipulation (Can Generate Electricity), Apportation ( Can teleport ), Shadow Manipulation ( Stalked Dipper as a Shadow ), Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail . .25 speed is suggested), Astral Projection ( Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape ), Minor Future Manipulation (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him ), Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the Nightmare realm for 1 trillion years, just a few seconds in the nightmare realm caused Fiddleford to go insane) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind) , Immortality (Type 6. Can hop from one body to the next) Possession (Can posses people if deal is made) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality, (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lightning bolts just by being angry), Physical Shields (Could block an attack from Dipper), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Mabelland), Life Manipulation (Created life during the events of Weirdmageddon), Duplication ( Could duplicate his arms during combat ), Summoning (Brought his friends with him to Gravity Falls), Chaos Manipulation (Controls both Matter, space, and time, described as the god of chaos) '''Attack Potency:'' Plane Level '(Was originally of a 2nd Dimensional Being) | 'Infinite Multiversal Level '(Bill's mere existence causes the natural laws of the Multiverse such as Time, Matter and Space becoming warped as a result of his weirdness. Is consistently potrayed as a huge threat to the Multiverse and was going to destroy the fabric of it, which contains infinite universes. Created the Nightmare realm, which contains all universes and connects them,and it should be noted the Nightmare Realm is fated to destroy itself) '''Speed: None | Immeasurable '''(Exist on a higher plane) '''Striking Strength: Plane Level | Infinite Multiversal level Durability: Plane Level | 'Infinite Multiversal level '(Was not concerned about the destruction of existence) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown | Infinite Multiversal 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Bill stated he "knows a lot of things" and sees all that happens within the multiverse, already knew the identity of Gideon prior to even meeting him and even know he'd build the Gideon-bot and go to prison) '''Weaknesses: '''Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained about how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. If he enters another being's mind, certain methods can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased | Unknown Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 11 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters